Are We There Yet?
by Reluctant Dragon
Summary: What REALLY happened during that car ride to the Farmhouse in the first movie? Now Complete.
1. The Escape

**What _really _happened during the car ride to the farmhouse in the first movie?**

**The italicized stuff is quoted directly from the movies, which is the property of Eastman and Laird, Mirage Studios… and whoever else owns a slice of the TMNT pizza.****  
**

**Yes, I know, it's another road trip fic… But it's only a few chapters long, so I hope y'all will enjoy it anyway.**

**It starts in the midst of the action, but I think you guys will be able to find your feet pretty quickly.**

** Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_April disappeared through the trapdoor, smoke masking her movements and making it difficult for Leonardo to see where she had gone. Donatello quickly followed, half carrying, half dragging the unconscious body of Raphael. Leo turned and called out to the masked man still fighting behind them. _

_"You coming?"   
_

_"I'll cover ya'!" Casey Jones hit a Foot ninja in the head with his hockey stick before looking for his next opponent. Suddenly a telephone rang, and an answering machine fell into the room, dangling from a burning cord. _

_The machine clicked and turned on. "Hi, this is April. Leave a message after the beep." _

_ "April, it's Charles." Casey dragged his attention back to the ninjas, and charged a group in front of him. The phone message continued. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to say thist. You're fired, April. I'm sorry. I know this comes as a blow-"The cord finally burned through, and the voice was cut off mid-sentence. The machine landed on another ninja's head, knocking him unconscious. _

_ "You can say that again, Chuck." Casey said dryly. _

_ "Come on!" The blue masked turtle reappeared in the trapdoor. Casey knocked another foot ninja out, then dove for the trapdoor. _

_"Bye guys, gotta run!" He crowed, and he slammed the secret door closed. _

_

* * *

_

Casey charged down a series of steps behind the trapdoor, and emerged into a smoky basement. He ripped off his mask and squinted through the haze just in time to see a green leg disappearing through a window.

"Oh no you don't..." He muttered, then ran to follow the giant turtle.

He emerged in the alleyway outside of the building. Smoke was billowing out of the windows of both the apartment and the antique's store. The alley was coated in a thick layer of this smoke, and it was becoming harder and harder for him to see by the minute. Squinting through the haze he was able to see two pinpricks of light, which rapidly grew to the size of car headlights. A car horn suddenly blared, and he had to dive out of the way as a large van jerked to a stop where he had been standing.

A green head poked out of the driver's window. "Hey, y'ok?"

"The hell I'm okay, where'd the friggin'_ hell_ did y' learn how to _drive_!" Casey stood up, peeling bits of garbage off of himself and re-shouldered his sports bag with a grunt.

"It's a stick. Never driven a stick before." The turtle said indignantly.

"Don, stop _chatting_ and get us out of here!" A voice from the backseat cut through the hazy air. Sirens could be heard in the distance, coming swiftly closer.

"Oh for Christ's sake…" He opened the driver's door. "Move over." He commanded. "Youse guys are gonna get _nowhere_ if y' don't know how t' drive stick."

The turtle looked at him, shrugged, then climbed into the back of the van. Casey threw his bag into the vehicle, jumped in, put the vehicle into gear, and sped out of the alley and down the street.

"So, where're we goin'?" He asked cheerily. His comment was met with silence. "What?" He asked. The woman in the seat passenger seat ignored him and climbed into the back of the van and crouched there, staring at the burning building. Casey adjusted the rearview mirror to look around at his passengers. The turtle with a blue mask stared at him with equal parts fascination, revulsion, and mistrust, while an orange-masked one just looked at him blankly, not knowing what to think. The purple masked one was examining the unconscious figure on the floor. "Ya know, he's not lookin' too hot." Casey finally said, motioning at the comatose turtle turtle.

"Thanks, we hadn't noticed." The blue masked one said distractedly.

Casey made a turn onto a slightly busier street. "Am I right in thinkin' that we're gonna leave the city?"

After a moment's pause, the woman answered him. "Yes. Go north."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted sarcastically and jerked the wheel to the right, over a lane of traffic or two to take an exit.

The orange masked turtle looked out the back window and let out a low whistle. "You know, you just cut off about 3 cars."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude. Really."

Casey looked in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "We needed t' take this exit."

"Just makin' an observation…"

The van fell silent one more. The woman made herself busy by breaking out the first aid kit and helping the purple masked turtle bandage some of the other turtles' wounds, but they quickly ran out of materials. She dug around in the backseat for a moment, then emerged victorious with a handful of old tee-shirts. She used one of the turtle's big swords to cut them into more manageable strips to make bandages.

Soon, all their scrapes, scratches, and injuries were at least somewhat bandaged. The purple turtle murmured something to the woman, and then he moved into the front seat.

Casey looked sideways at him. The turtle looked back. "I've never been on a highway before. I wanna see."

Casey raised his eyebrows. "Not much to see, just a whole lotta pavement."

The turtle shrugged. "Yeah, but I've still never seen it. And it's dark, so it's not like anyone's going to see me."

"Okay… Do what'chu want… But it's gonna get boring pretty quick."

The turtle shrugged again, and started staring out of the window.

Minutes passed, and soon the city was fading into the distance.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the van.

"So…" Casey didn't like uncomfortable silences. "The name's Casey Jones, pleased t' make all of youse's acquaintances." The turtle sitting next to him turned and gave him a long, suspicious look before replying.

"My name is Donatello."

The one with the orange mask piped up, "Michaelangelo, but y' can call me Mike."

"Leonardo." Said the blue masked turtle stiffly. _Jesh. _Casey thought. _He don't sound happy._ He looked in the mirror, and found that Leonardo was staring straight at him, arms crossed. _Yikes._ He quickly averted his eyes.

"April. April O'Neil." Casey looked in the rear-view mirror again, staring at April.

Suddenly he realized where he had seen her before. "Hey, ain'chu that reporter lady on TV?"

She looked vaguely uncomfortable. "One of them, I guess."

"Cool, very cool."

Hr drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as silence fell upon the van again. He finally looked over at Donatello, who was still staring out the window.

"Hey, Don," The turtle jumped as he was addressed.

"What?"

"Look through the glove apartment an' see if you can find a map."

"I know where we're going." Interjected April.

"You may know where we're going, but I sure don't. Besides, I'm the one drivin', not you, tootz."

She scowled. "Madawaska. My family has a farm house there, and we'll be able to hole up there for a while, until this whole thing dies down a bit."

"Mada-WHATs-ka!"

She rolled her eyes and continued. "_Upstate._ Get on the New Jersey Turnpike, then merge onto the New York State Highway. You stay there for about three hours, then merge onto I-87 North and stay on THAT for another 2 hours, and it's all dirt roads from there."

As she finished her directions, Casey wasn't the only one staring openmouthed at her.

"How the heck d'ya know all that?" Asked Mike in awe.

She shrugged. "My family used t' go up there every summer. You make a drive like that for fifteen years running, you get to remember it."

"That's a long drive, lady." Casey said before Michaelangelo was able to say anything more.

She glared at him challengingly in the rear-view mirror. "Yeah. It is. We can still drop you off, you know. I mean, we're all very glad that you came in when you did, you were quite helpful…"

"Listen lady," Casey began. "I may be many things, but 'quitter' ain't one of 'em. I'm gonna see this whole thing through, whatever it is!" He took a deep breath and looked around the van's occupants. "Though, I would like t' know exactly what I'm getting myself into, now that I think of it… Cause, I mean, I've seen some pretty twisted stuff in New York, but I think that meetin' up wit youse guys takes the cake."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Coffee

_I must apologize for my long absence- Fiddle Camp beckoned! But now I'm back with the second chapter of this story._

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys ROCK!  
_

_And without further ado, here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Casey rubbed his eyes with a free hand. Driving four hours straight at night with little sleep was not exactly the smartest thing that he had ever done. By all rights, he shouldn't be this tired at all- he had gone for longer periods without sleeping, but the hypnotic sounds of the road were lulling him into a state of half-consciousness that even he would admit to being bad news. 

"How you holding up?" Casey glanced over his shoulder. April crawled over the seats and the snoring mutants to kneel next to Casey's seat.

"'m fine." He said wearily. "Wouldn't say no to some coffee, though."

She nodded sympathetically. "There should be a 24-hour diner up the road here. We'll have to get off of the highway, but we need to get gas anyway."

He grunted in agreement. He then looked over at Don, who was fast asleep, forehead mashed against his window.

"He should probably go in the back, then. A bit too much light at a gas station, ya know?"

"Yeah." April said quietly. She paused, looking pityingly at the green-skinned teenager. "Poor thing. I don't think any of them are older then 17. They must be worn out."

Casey snorted. "17? Huh, 'Teenage mutant ninja turtles.' Who woulda' thought…"

April looked out of the window and sighed. Then she frowned. "How much money do you have?" He gave her a look.

"Oh, shut up. I mean, I don't know how we're going to get any food. Unless we find an ATM or something, I'm tapped out."

Casey let out a long sigh. "Great. Well, maybe we could… I dunno, scrounge for change in the parking lot? Maybe you got some change in the front here?" He started rummaging around in the front of the van.

"Watch the road!" April hissed, her face paling and her fingers digging into armrest. "Jesus, you're going to get us all killed!"

Casey popped his head back up and glared at April. "Look, lady, I drive fine. Now just go an' wake the kid up if you're gonna do it, and let me drive!"

April huffed, annoyed and chastised, then turned to wake Donatello. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently started to shake him. "Donatello? Donatel-lo… Hon, you have to wake up, we're going to a gas station and- oh!"

Don had jerked awake and grabbed her wrist, twisting it and throwing her into his lap before April could do more then gasp.

"Jesus Christ…" Casey swore and swerved the car, startled, nearly taking out a road sign. April's lay stock still on Donatello's legs, trying desperately to not panic. He seemed to wake up slowly, blinked a couple of times, then fully awoke when he realized what he had done. He widened his eyes in shock and let go of her wrist.

"Oh God… I'm sorry April… I didn't mean to… It was a reflex, I, uh, oh _God_…" He was extremely distressed, almost on the verge of tears.

"Donatello! Don! It's okay, I'm not hurt or anything, everything's fine!" She tried to comfort him, but he still was unsettled, and he carefully slipped out from underneath her to disappear in the back of the van without another word.

April looked after him with sad eyes. Casey looked at her, then at the darkened shapes now moving around in the backseat, then back at April. "Jeze…" April didn't say anything.

Several moments passed, and Casey and April could hear the turtles talking quietly in the back of the van.

Some time later, April spoke. "Look, there's the sign for the gas station."

"Great. So what are we gonna' do for money? Ya' think of a plan yet?" Casey said.

"Here." Leonardo suddenly appeared in between the seats. He held out a handful of bills to April. "Will this help?"

April turned around in her seat in shock. "Leonardo, where in heaven's name did you get all this money?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, there's always lots of money left behind at drug busts, and since the dealers don't need it anymore…" He shrugged. "Will that be enough?"

April took the money, and quickly looked through the bills, noting that there were several hundreds mixed in with the dirty fives and tens. "Yes, yes, I think that this will be more then enough. Thank you." Leo nodded, satisfied, then returned to the darkness of the van's cabin.

Casey pulled into the gas station. "Look, th' diner's here too." April peered out of her window.

"That's handy." She peeled a bill from the stack of money from Leonardo and gave it to Casey. "Here, you get the gas and I'll get some food." She turned into the backseat. "Hey, what d' you guys want? Water, sandwiches, coffee…"

Leo's disembodied voice floated out from the back of the van. "Water and sandwiches sounds good right about now. Just get a lot of them. We'll need to save some for when Raph wakes up."

Mikey piped up. "I want pizza!"

April smiled. "I don't think they sell pizza here."

"What godforsaken place have you brought us to!" He quipped, his voice playfully horror-stricken.

She chuckled. "Funny. Be right back."

She left the car, passing Casey, who was already pumping gas outside.

"Hey, lady, I'll meet y' in there, okay?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a half wave as she entered the diner.

* * *

10 minutes later, April was sitting in a booth, waiting for her order to come up. Casey strode in the door, surveyed the empty diner, then sauntered toward her booth. 

"The van all set?"

"Yep." He sank into the cracked red leather seat across from her with a sigh. "Funny how's after a long drive ya always wanna sit down right away, ya know?"

"Yeah. Oh, here." She nudged a Styrofoam cup toward him. "There's your coffee. I didn't know how you take it, so it's black."

"That's fine." He grabbed the cup and eagerly took a swig. He swallowed painfully and made a face at the coffee. "_Ugh_. Where'd they get this, the bottom o' someone's boot?"

She sighed. "It's what they had. You can't really expect them to have a fresh brewed pot just for you, can you?"

He shrugged. "That's the way it always worked at home."

She rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, you're not home anymore, Mr. Jones."

"You wound me with your words, lady." He said sarcastically. He took another swig of coffee before speaking again.

"So." He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I know who and maybe what they are, but I dunno how you're connected with them. I mean, I wouldn't expect a classy lady like yourself getting' mixed up wit' them."

She glared at him. "Raphael saved my life. I'm simply returning the favor."

"Are y' now?"

"Yes."

"An' there's nothin' in it for you?"

April slowly put down her coffee. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, you're a reporter…" Casey trailed off suggestively.

"And what, does that mean that I'm not trustworthy! That's utterly ridiculous!" She said furiously.

"Can't blame me fer askin.'" He said flippantly, taking another sip of his coffee. April opened her mouth, outraged. Then the diner waitress called out to her.

"Hey, miss. Your order is ready." April closed her mouth with a snap and glared at Casey furiously. "_Watch me_."

Then she stood up and flounced over to the counter, cursing the day that she had met Casey Jones.

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	3. Sandwiches

_Okay, I got a lot of comments about the amount of money that the turtles just happened to have. Yes, I admit it was just a little convenient, but I figured that they must bust a LOT of drug deals, and some of those guys had to be loaded, ya know?_

_A big thank you to Reinbeauchaser, who pointed out a nitpicky yet glaring plot hole. And through hell and high water, (seriously, you should have seen some of the flooding that my area got this week!) I fixed it!_

_I am amazed at how popular this story is getting. I'm gonna get even more addicted to reviews then I already am!_

_So as a sort of a thank you, I'm making it longer! It's kinda hard, considering that they have to get to the farmhouse SOMETIME… But originally this was going to be the last chapter, and now it isn't._

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of "Are We There Yet?" !_

_ And as usual, I don't own the Turtles, or April, or Casey, or the van. Or a car at all, actually...  
_

* * *

April climbed into the back of the van and started handing out bags of food. "Here, I didn't know what kinda sandwiches you guys liked, so I just got a little bit of everything. Do you guys want anything else?" 

The turtles eagerly grabbed the full-to-bursting white paper bags.

"I think that this should be more then enough," Said Leonardo, unwrapping a pile of food as he talked.

"Good. Well, I think that we're only a few more hours away from the farmhouse. We'll definitely get there by dawn."

Don quietly collected his sandwiches and retreated to the back of the van without saying a word. April frowned sadly. _Poor Donatello… I've got to talk to him about the whole 'throwing me' thing later…He looks so guilty...  
_

Michaelangelo took a bite out of a sandwich and swallowed, a look of pure bliss on his face. "Mmmm…" April grinned at his reaction before turning her attention to Leonardo.

"Oh, and Leo?"

He looked up at her, a slightly distracted look on his face. "What is it?"

She dug into her pocket, grabbed the wad of bills residing there and thrust it at him. "Having all this money on me is making me nervous. I'd feel better if you kept it with you."

Leo met her eyes, brow furrowed. "But you still need it, don't you?"

"Not right now. If we want to get more gas or food, we'll need more, but until then… please?" She said, insistantly.

Leo looked at her for another long moment before finally taking the bills and tucking them neatly into his belt.

"Dude! Is that some of the money that Splinter made?" Mikey whistled in appreciation. "Man, I knew that he was good, but I never realized just HOW good he was!" He paused for a moment before he continued. "Is!"

"Splinter? I thought you guys did the busting?"

Leonardo blushed. As much as a green humanoid turtle COULD blush. "Well, uh, we've never actually busted a drug bust, per _say…"_

"Our first real fight was saving _you_!" Chirped Mikey helpfully.

"Right." Leo threw a glare at his younger and more talkative brother. "I mean, we've scared some of the dealers away from their money before, and that helped get a little money in, but it was never really enough cause the dealers we tended to scare away weren't all that rich in the first place-" He was again interrupted by Michaelangelo.

"But man, April, was it worth it! It was so much fun! We got to make spooky noises- Don was really good at that! And then-" Leonardo hastily shoved another sandwich into Mikey's hands.

"Here Mikey, you're rambling again."

Mike grinned somewhat self-conciously. "Ah. Sorry, April. I'll just go back here with Donnie… and be quiet…"

Leonardo sighed. _"Anyway_, Splinter doesn't like doing it a lot, but without that money, I don't know how we would have survived."

April nodded her head, giving him a small smile before turning her attention to the back of the van. "How's Raph doing?"

After a moment, Donatello replied. "He's still sleeping it off. The only thing that really worries me is the fact that he could have a concussion. It could be the reason that he's not waking up."

The van fell silent, mulling over this latest news.

Don hastily stumbled on. "But then again, he could just be really tired." Michaelangelo still looked worried.

"He's a fighter. He'll make it, I'm sure of it." She flashed them a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right, April." Said Leonardo quietly. She gave him a comforting look, cupped his cheek with one hand, then turned and climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

She buckled herself in, then took deep breath and tried to ignore the turtles' hushed discussion in the back of the van. After a short while, she started impatiently drumming her fingers on the driver's wheel. _If Casey's not here in five minutes, I'm leaving without him. I don't see why we need him anyway, he's a complete and utter…_

Then the front of the diner opened, and none other then Mr. Casey Jones himself strolled out into the artificial light of the truckstop. _  
_

_Oh _damn_, there he is…_

Casey casually walked over to the car and looked into her window, a frown marring his façade. "And just what do y' think you're doin?"

The turtles stopped talking.

She stared defiantly in his face as she replied. "Waiting for you to get in the car."

"Lady," he said with only a hint of malice in his voice. "I'm the driver of this circus- not you."

"I thought I was doing you a _favor_- you've been driving since we left New York. I figured you needed a break." April said, her annoyance edging into her voice.

Casey leered at her. "Lady, I can go all night if I need to. I _don't_ need your _help_. Move over."

"It's MY car!" They glared stubbornly at each other. One could almost see the daggers flying from eye to eye.

"Guys!" Leonardo called from the back. "We don't _care_ who drives, as long as we get going!

Casey and April glared at each other a moment longer, and finally April threw up her hands, unbuckled herself, and scootched over into the passenger seat. She grumbled under her breath the entire way.

Casey grinned rakishly. "Knew you'd see it my way."

"Oh, shut _up_."

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	4. A Map at Long Last

_Sorry for the long wait between chapters- I got sidetracked (Henna, enjoying the last few days of summer) and then I had to do homework… (which still isn't done, by the way. I'm freaking DOOMED)_

_But it's done! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys made my day(s) with your comments!_

_I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it!_

_Oh, and if there are some grammar 'mistakes' when Casey is talking, they're supposed to be there. I think that there's only one, but its just FYI… :-P  
_

_Anything in Italics is taken directly from the movie. AKA- Not Mine.  
_

_And now, on to the last chapter!

* * *

_

"Are we lost?"

"We ain't lost, Mike."

"'Cause it sure looks like we're lost."

"All we need to do is turn around and take the turn that I TOLD Mr. Know-it-all here to take half an hour ago."

"I'm not turnin' around."

"Then how do you propose we get there?"

"Sheer willpower, perhaps?"

"Shaddup, Donnie. We'll _get_ there when we _get_ there. This is just a shortcut."

"Says the man who doesn't know where we're going…"

"You say ONE more thing, Mike, and I swear I'll tape your big mouth shut!"

"Unresolved anger issues, anyone?"

"THAT'S IT!"

(Thud)

"AAAHHHH! Casey, watch the road! The ROAD!"

"Yeah Case, you can kill me lat- AAAAHHH!"

"CAS-EY!"

"YEOWCH! Leggo my damn ear, woman!"

"Then sit down and friggin' _drive!_"

"_Fine_."

* * *

_One hour later…_

The van had fallen into a somewhat-comfortable near-silence. April leaned up against her window in the passenger seat, watching as the pre-dawn grey slowly lifted. She could hear Donatello and Leonardo trying to revive Raphael in the back, then a wet splash as Michaelangelo dumped the contents of a glass of water on his brother. It didn't work.

She looked over at Casey, who was crouched over the driver's wheel, staring wide-eyed at the road ahead of him.

"Casey." He didn't react, or even seem to have heard her. "Casey!" He jumped, blinking his eyes like an owl.

"Jesh, ya didn't have t' yell."

"Well, you weren't responding. Do you want me to drive? You look dead on your… uh, metaphorical feet."

Casey ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "I… I guess I am a little tired, now that I think about it…"

April smiled at him, and he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Michaelangelo poked his head into the front of the van.

"No, we're just changing drivers. This road has to go somewhere SOMEDAY, and then we'll stop for directions."

Casey grumbled under his breath as he got back into the car. "Stinkin' directions, we don' need 'em…" April smiled and chose not to say anything in response.

* * *

_At the next gas station…_

April flopped back into the driver's seat, triumphantly brandishing a road map. "I got it!"

"Shhh!" April turned around to see Leonardo holding one thick finger up to his lips. "They just fell asleep. Don't wanna disturb them." He whispered. April looked around the van. Casey was slumped against the passenger-side window, mouth open and a thin line of drool emanating from the corner of his mouth. Michaelangelo and Donatello were huddled together in the back of the van around Raphael, sharing their body heat and seemingly comforted by the body contact.

"Oops." She smiled at Leo, embarrassed. "No sleep for you?"

"Tried. Couldn't." He settled down behind her seat. "Do we know where we're going now?"

"Yes. We're pretty close, actually. Only 20 minutes or so more."

"Good." They fell silent, and April pulled out of the station and back onto the road. They traveled for the next few miles in silence.

Then Leo spoke. "April, do you think that Raph's gonna be okay?"

She looked at him in her rear-view mirror. "He's a fighter, Leonardo. He's gonna pull through, no matter what. It just may take a while."

Leo looked down. "But… what if he doesn't?"

April pulled over, then turned around to look more thoroughly at Leonardo. "Leo, don't you _dare _say that!"

"I told him to get out, that we didn't need him any more. I… I…"

April's expression softened and she reached over to take Leonardo in a comforting hug. He sniffed into her shoulder. "Leonardo, none of this was your fault, you know that, right?"

He pushed away from her, rubbing his eyes stubbornly. "But I sent him out there, and I-"

"Did you know that the Foot were going to attack him?"

"No…" He said, sullenly.

"You of all people should know that Raphael has a very strong personality, and if he wanted to leave, no one would have been able to tell him otherwise. It isn't your fault!" Her voice rose on her last few words.

"HUHWASZZAT?" April and Leonardo jumped. Casey moved and suddenly sat up, looking around wide-eyed. "Ugh… Wha' time izzit? Where are we?"

April kept eye contact with Leonardo as she answered. "We're almost at the farmhouse."

Casey flopped back into his seat, throwing an arm across his eyes to block out the morning sunlight. "Is there coffee at there?"

"We'll get some later, don't worry." She looked at Leo for another moment. "Leo, remember what I said."

He looked back at her with an unreadable stare. "I...I gotta go wake Mike and Don up and check on Raph." April sighed as he retuned to the back of the van without a word.

* * *

_Ten minutes later they pulled up to the farmhouse, van belching huge clouds of white smoke._

"_How's Raphael?" April asked wearily._

"_Not so good." Replied Donatello._

_Casey gave the decrepit old house a wary look. "Hey, didn't they use this place in the Grapes of Wrath?"_

"_Oh, very funny. I told you, I haven't been up here in years." _

Everyone piled out of the van, stretching cramped muscles. Donatello leaned heavily on Michaelangelo's shoulder, limping up the old and creaky stairs and into the house. They were closely followed by Leonardo, who slung Raphael's still unconscious body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He refused any help.

Casey kicked the side of the car. "She sounds like she's on her last legs, don't she."

"It always sounds like that." Said April, mid-stretch.

"When did' ya' last get her checked out?"

"I dunno. A while ago. A long while ago."

Casey stared at her. "You kiddin' me? You've been drivin' this pile o' shit and you never got her checked out? Please tell me y' know something about cars."

"I'm a reporter, not a mechanic." She said petulantly.

"Jesus." He rolled his eyes at her and dove into the depths of the engine, occasionally letting out animalistic grunts and mumbles about crazy broads who didn't know anything useful except for how to ruin perfectly good cars.

_April waited by the side of the van, and sighed impatiently. _

"_Can you fix it?"_

_Casey stopped tugging on some foreign object, stood up, formed his forefinger and thumb into the shape of a gun, and pointed it at the engine. Then he made the sound of a gun going off. "Does that answer your question? I mean, the block's got a crack in it the size of the San Andreas."_

"_Wonderful." April said, exasperated._

_Casey grunted in reply._

"_Well, looks like I've got some walking to do." She turned and started walking up the front stairs of the house. Casey frowned and followed her._

"_What for?"_

"_Well, our nearest neighbor is about four miles away, and I need to get to a phone, and I need to call my boss." She ran her fingers through her hair distractedly as she entered the house._

"_You mean Charles?"_

_April stopped and whirled around, fixing Casey with a concentrated stare. "How did you know that?"_

_Casey scuffed the ground with a foot as he answered. "Well, he left a, message on your machine just before we got out."_

"_And?" April said impatiently._

_Casey looked very uncomfortable indeed. "Well hey, You just saved yourself an eight mile round trip. Uh, You were fired." He tried to end happily, with an uplifted voice and a grin. He didn't succeed._

"_I'm… I just saved myself" April said, disbelievingly._

"_Yeah."_

"_Uh-oh… " Donatello muttered from his spot in a chair next to the door._

"_What'd you do, take classes in insensitivity?" April's eyes were burning with fury, hair akimbo and fingers clenching and unclenching, itching to bury themselves in a certain New Yorker's flesh._

"_Hey, I was trying to break it to you easy!" Casey replied, indignantly._

"_OH, well you failed, MISERABLY!" April said in a loud voice, throwing up her hands._

"_Hey, broadzilla! You wouldn't even be standing here if it weren't for me, okay!" said Casey in a loud voice, forefinger out in a threatening position._

"_Whad d'you want, a thank you?" April snarled._

"_No, it was ME who should thank you for that privilege!" Casey said, poking himself in the chest._

"_Fine!"_

"_FINE!" _

"_Thank you!"_

"_No, Thank YOU!" _

_They simultaneously turned and crashed though their respective doors, fuming their ways to opposite ends of the house._

_And then a peaceful quiet fell about the house. They were safe. Tired, hurt, scared, and worried..._

_ But safe. _

_

* * *

_

The End.

… Or is it?

I may take this a little further if school doesn't get in the way, but I figured that I should at least finish it and not leave y'all hanging. Thank again for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
